1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a simple and compact assembling structure.
2. The Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely provided in electrical devices to achieve the function that the electrical signals are conducted between different electrical devices. The conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing and a shielding shell enclosed a periphery of the insulating housing. With the electrical devices developing towards miniaturizations and diversifications in recent years, a variety of functions integrated in the electrical connector will be preferable. For instance, an electrical connector has audio terminals and video terminals received in the insulating housing thereof, for transmitting audio signals and video signals at the same time. However, the function integration results in the complicated structure of the electrical connector, which makes the assembly become difficult and increases the manufacture cost. In this instance, it is desirable to design an electrical connector having a simple and compact assembling structure.